Systems for providing noise reduction in recorded audio signals are known. Such systems may be problematic for use with spatial audio signals as they may distort the recorded signal which may make spatial analysis difficult. In some cases the noise reduction systems may remove all of the ambient noise which may make the recorded signal unsuitable for use in presence systems such as virtual reality systems.